Sable's story
by ShiningMewtwo
Summary: When the Able sisters are torn apart by a great tragedy, Sable Able must find it within her to bring them back together no matter what it takes.
1. The incident

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"If three can learn to trust in one another, they will be ABLE to accomplish great things"

The rain flowed hard, the tears flowed harder. Sable desperately looked left, trying hardest of all to conceal her tears. Her two sisters silently stared in utter shock, immobilized by fear, fear of reality, fear that this was real. For how could it be? In a blink they'd all wake up in their beds and begin to forget the details of the nightmare. This couldn't happen to them, right? They saw things like that on TV sometimes but it never happened to them, why the idea of this, it being real was... impossible.

The youngest of the trio of sisters was Mabel, she was so very young, she looked frightened by the sad and probably quite horrified looks of her older sisters. It was as if her young mind easily dismissed the possibility of what had happened so that she could never imagine it. For a moment Sable was envious, and the next she felt pity for her. Sometime she would find out right? She would have to. However could YOU go up to a young child and tell her that her parents died in a car crash?

The other was Label. She was, like Sable, into fashion. yet it seemed she was dedicated to only the highest and fanciest of clothing. One of her main fashion idols was Gracie, a giraffe famous for setting great standards for fashion. She was making no effort to hide her emotions, but it didn't seem as if she was truly aware of them at all. In her mind she seemed to be having a battle between truth and ideals. (The ideals being her parents were fine and truth being that they were not.) and so she she stayed there, mouth dropping obviously still not accepting this.

The final sister was Sable, the oldest. She had always been uncomfortable around strangers but had always been there for her younger siblings. It looked like they were going to need her more than ever now.

Mabel in innocence not understanding their shock and grief attempted to cheer them up, bouncing continually in the rather wet and freezing snow making a very audible sloshing sound smiling and giggling uncontrollably. She began to slow down noticing their expressions hadn't changed and they still looked very sad for some reason and began to get confused, that trick ALWAYS made them happy again, she didn't like to see them upset but she hadn't a clue why or what to do about it. She waddled over to Sable and tugged on her shirt trying to get her attention so she could make her smile again, but then when she looked at her she looked so sad, why she looked like she was about to cry and Mabel didn't know at all why. Nothing bad happened and sun was setting so that meant that soon mommy and daddy would be coming home and they would have supper and play so surely there was no reason to be sad.

A cold wind blew by, sending a cold chill rushing up their spines and awakening them from their trance. Sable opened her mouth attempting to speak but found no words. In silence she began to lead her sisters home. The snow crunched and broke allowing their feet to sink deep into the frost. Mabel fared worst of all getting stuck continually. Eventually she fell , Sable looked back to see her desperately trying to get back on her feet. Mabel seemed to be shivering very hard. Without thinking Sable quickly scooped up the young child and continued on, occasionally looking back to be sure that Label was also with them. Another breeze swept by chilling all three to the bone. How had what was once a beautiful wintry wonderland grown so sinister?

Closely followed by Label, Sable quietly walked to the door of their home. They should have felt safe here, but now it felt hollow. Label didn't so much as look up as she marched in, not stopping once as she broke the silence by stomping on the wooden floor. Sable gently placed Mabel down, she ran off as soon as she felt ground, once again displaying the innocence and ignorance of childhood which she wanted so bad to stop from harming by what had happened. Maybe she could not speak of it, maybe she could never speak again, the sisters could often get on and understand each other without the need of words. She began to close the door, but slowed herself down for just a second.

The eldest sister let a single tear drop from her distant eye as she spoke aloud with sadness edging her voice. "Goodbye."

* * *

** Sable: "If you're okay with it um... review please... ..."**


	2. Labelle

**Disclaimer: Animal crossing belongs to Nintendo. **

**Thanks to set for reviewing! You are my first reviewer and I won't forget you! I'll try to update often but I also have school so be patient.**

**Anyways, without further ado,**

* * *

She sat there in wait. She had waited there for hours and wasn't content with moving, though no one made a move to stop her.

Sable felt a rush of guilt as she watched her sister sitting by the windowsill waiting patiently with her blue spikes drooping in worry and confusion. Mabel stared into the icy glass, as if maybe if she stared hard enough her parents would finally come back home. She stopped smiling a few hours ago, Sable could tell that she was beginning to believe that something was wrong. She wanted so very bad to tell her, but every time she looked at her little sister, she couldn't bare to say a word.

Mabel seemed to live on the sill. Sable would bring hot chocolate and snacks often, and when Mabel fell asleep she took her upstairs but by next morning she would be back by the windowsill, waiting. It almost seemed like the denial stage of grief. Sable shook it off, she didn't even so much as know yet. Besides there were other matters to attend to.

Sable shuddered as she looked at her own handwriting, anxiety building as she stared through the chicken scratch at the impossible numbers. How would she get a job? How would she avoid the press? If only mother and father were here. Sable quickly sat up straight and reminded herself that it was her responsibility to care for her siblings now and no whining and wishing would change anything.

Mabel for a few seconds looked away from her sill, for something far more amazing had happened, Label had come down. Label sported a very guilty look, she bit her lip continually and wouldn't make eye contact for more than a second, and when Sable could see her eyes it was as if she was just caught doing something awful. Sable out of relief didn't take much notice of this however, it was a miracle to have her sister well enough to come see them (and to have someone to help with the bills). The older sister began to worry a little more though, the longer Label stood silently still avoiding looking her in the eye. Eventually Label took in a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm leaving so I can move in with Gracie and be her apprentice I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed all at once taking in another deep breath and snapping her mouth shut as if she had said something awful.

Sable simply stared at the young hedgehog almost expecting her to say she was kidding or it was all one big joke. Or perhaps strange animals with cameras would pop out from closets and under the couch and from the hallway saying that they were some game show or her friends saying that they were uploading it to that one video website. The oldest sister tried to clean her ears as if she had grown delusional and didn't quite hear her right. Sable gave her sister a look that asked her to repeat herself. Again Label spoke, but calmly and steadily though still tinged with guilt.

"Before the crash I received an invitation from Gracie, apparently she admires my hobby of making clothes and wants to take me on as her apprentice" she revealed, every word was lined with sadness and guilt but also spoken with confidence that she was doing what was right "I was going to say no but after, um... you know, I was thinking it might be for the best." she continued "I'll send you letters all the time, sometimes with money. It'll all work out great for us, I'll have a job and be working with my idol and you'll have more time to take care of Mabel" She ended in a smile hoping for their agreement or more specifically, Sable's agreement that this was the right decision.

Mabel shifted her gaze to the oldest sister, whose eyes grew and shrunk suddenly, then she stopped, at which point Mabel thought she heard gears turning. Sable finally stood up and slowly walked over to her sister and politely asked Label to follow her upstairs. The two siblings gently marched upwards 'till Mabel couldn't see them anymore.

Mabel refocused herself on the window and began to grow curious about the parts she could understand from the conversation. She was beginning to wonder if maybe what Label said and her parents sudden disappearance were connected when her thoughts were interrupted by a slamming door.

Label looked around her sisters well, rather bland room in awe. Labels room was covered with many officially signed Gracie posters and of course a few K.K. Slider posters along with a beautifully colored wall giving the room a cheerful atmosphere, it looked almost like most young girls rooms (including a messy bed and overflowing closet) except for the dozens of freshly made dresses from her sewing machine.

Sable's room was a very dull light brown which could very well have been the color of it when they moved in. It was practically empty except for a few things, a red blanketed bed, a small table that's only purpose was to hold a simple little lamp, and a basket filled with balls of yarn and spools along with two knitting needles that had been a joint gift from Label and Mabel that Christmas. To be fair, Sable did borrow books from the library often, however that was the closest thing (other than her recent Christmas gift) she had to her own possession. Label had heard from her parents say before that Sable preferred to give her gifts or the money that would have been used on her gifts to them but never truly realized to what extant her sister gave up her own toys or other until now. That made Label more determined to convince them that this was right, perhaps without two sisters to worry about and with more money coming in she could take care of herself a bit better.

Sable patiently waited until Label was done looking around. She had almost forgotten that Label had never seen her room before, mostly because she didn't want her sisters to feel bad for her.

"Sister, are you quite sure that this decision is not based on the fact that you're stressed due to our parents death?" Sable asked trying not to be insulting in anyway and finally speaking of the events as what they were rather then 'the incident' or otherwise "We are all having trouble and perhaps you should wait a while until you're thinking a little more clearly."

"Sable, I respect you but you're wrong, I made this decision so I could help us." Label retorted trying to finish the conversation quickly "We need money somehow"

"We have plenty enough to keep us going for a while now." Sable tried again staying calm "I still think we should give it some time-"

"But what if we don't have time?" Label interrupted speaking a little louder. "I guarantee you that I am over the incident and I am merely doing what's best for our family."

To that Sable stopped and thought for a moment. Label felt a little guilty for interrupting her sister but reminded herself that it was the right thing, Gracie would never steer her wrong.

"If you're so comfortable with our parents death then why won't you call it that." Sable finally responded, surprising her sister at her sudden change of tone.

Sable didn't want to be insulting but she felt it was the only way to protect her sister and keep her from making a mistake she'd regret. Label simply stared in awe at her older sister, her shy kind older sibling who had always been there for her and was always behind her on her decisions stabbing at such a fragile subject. Truthfully Label was still hurt by her parents sudden passing but she knew she was making the right decision for everyone, she had to be, there was no other way.

"You don't know Gracie! You don't know what she's like!" Label started yelling "I'm just helping out!"

"You are going to stay here and-" Sable started, getting frustrated.

"No. I'll make my OWN decisions." Label interrupted again feeling no guilt this time "And I'm going NOW."

As if on Que the sisters fighting was stopped by a ringing doorbell.

"That's Gracie." Label said coldly, leaving without a word.

She didn't see Sable's eyes widen and fill with water, the regret for touching the subject that was still affecting them all. Label didn't notice the pain she felt when she slammed the door so hard the hinges nearly broke in a final display of anger. You might say it hurt Sable as much as if Label had punched her right in the face, but it hurt a lot worse than that.

As Label was about to leave she notice sniffing coming from Mabel's direction and remembered how she would sometimes cry when their parents fought.

"Labelle, the time to go is now." Came an impatient voice from a shiny limousine parked near the yard seeing as it couldn't fit in the driveway.

Label took one last look at the place she had once called home, turned around and slammed the door.

* * *

**For anyone interested, who's your favorite animal crossing character? Mine's Sable!**


	3. The perfect storm

**Animal crossing belongs to Nintendo.**

**3rd Chapter! hope it's not too short.**

**In the games Sable tells a cute story of giving her first creation- a pair of mittens, to Mabel. I wanted to expand on that.**

* * *

The house was warm, but the sisters remained cold. They didn't dare speak, they distracted themselves with everyday activities. Trying to forget. Like trying to fill a void with useless memories. They knew the void would never truly leave, so they ignored it. Denying life itself. Nobody died, nobody left, things have always been this way. Even Mabel seemed to have given up, she didn't so much as glance at the window anymore, as if it had suddenly become cursed.

Sable once in a while tried to clean the room of Label out, but every time she looked at that horrible room, the memories shot back from the void and struck her, forcing her to relive every painful, exaggerated second. Her lost sisters room had become as taboo for Sable as the window for Mabel.

They would've thought of how they could go on living like this, if they dared think at all.

* * *

Outside a blizzard stirred, the harsh winds froze and ripped apart the land with the harsher cold. the trees leaned forcefully, allowing themselves to be pushed by the wind, the weaker ones were sometimes even ripped off. The young trees blew off into the winds and disappeared. The sight was enough to make your spine chill to a point where you were almost as cold as those stuck in the formerly 'warm' households. The storm almost reflected the emotions of those who lived there, as if the freezing temperature was fueled by their frozen hearts and the harsh winds by their harsh stares and dry, cold attitudes. Particularly of the young orphaned sisters living alone in a little house without so much as a neighbor nearby.

Sable Able didn't care about the storm. So much has happened already that she didn't believe that she could be hurt anymore. What she did care about however, was her youngest sister, Mabel. The last link to her family shivered in the chilling home. There was a fire, but it didn't do much. As Sable feared, the electrical company had cut them off recently. She couldn't get a job in time. They waited in the early stages of the blizzard at the first official storm warning signs, and looked up to the skies, praying for a letter. None ever came.

The eldest sister looked to the small hedgehog whom was shaking madly, huddling in as close to her as she possibly could. Sable peered closer at the little girl, a stare which might have caused unease in the young one had she dared to look. Slightly moving her tiny arm she saw what she had been fearing most. Mabel's claws were growing white and lifeless, almost as if they were turning to snow themselves, there was no warmth when Sable felt them. The young one could get frostbite dangerously soon unless something was done about her freezing little hands.

Desperately Sable rushed up the flight upstairs, scared to leave the young one alone for more than a few seconds. She nabbed something from her room and came back down as quick as she could, being careful not to slip or fall on the way down. Mabel looked at her older sister with curiosity as she saw her with the Christmas gift that she and Label had given her. The little blue hedgehog refocused her thoughts, not wanting to think about her other sister, who seems... to have... abandoned... What was it exactly that Sable was doing with the needles?

The new guardian of young Mabel looked at the yarn and needles that she had tried so badly to retrieve. Looked down at the basket filled with knitting supplies was like looking at a foreign language which you have forgotten all the meaning for. She attempted to, too desperate to help her last family member to bother worrying about forgotten memories, remember the few times she had seen her middle sister knit. She could suddenly clearly recall watching her sister, step-by-step making a pair of mittens, then the only sister left to Mabel began to remember the last time that she'd seen Label and snapped back to reality, once again reminding herself that her recent wishy-washy attitude was in no way going to help Mabel.

With determination and concentration Sable, in no time flat created what were not the greatest looking tiny mittens not worrying one bit about the look. The red hedgehog looked to the little girl. Mabel had not yet gotten any frostbite, but nevertheless was still cold and shivering now complete with chattering teeth. Sable carefully handed the perfectly-sized mittens to the young one. She stared at them for a few seconds, almost as if trying to figure out what they were. Mabel quickly placed the mittens over her ears and smiled brightly to Sable obviously feeling a little better. She had to hold back a laugh at her little sisters cute antics. For a moment, the storm stopped. Letting the siblings smile, sharing a moment of warmth.

Sable stared longingly into the horrible blizzard, looking for a shining sun. She huddled closer to her sister in the freezing home, waiting for a savior in the perfect storm.

* * *

**Storm warnings say that a terrible blizzard is coming and the only way to stop it is to review!**

**Easy right? just down there- |**

** V**


	4. Tom

**And I present to you, Chapter 4! The first chapter with Tom Nook as hinted by the title.**

**Animal crossing belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"B-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g."

The phone rang irritatingly loudly, rattling itself in effort.

"B-b-r-r-r-i-i-n-g-g."

Sable slowly opened her eyes. Drowsily she rose, looking around the silent living room in confusion, she was sure that something wasn't quite right. _Mabel! The storm!_ She got to her feet and immediately began to search for her. Goodness knows where that child had gone.

"B-r-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-g-g-g!"

With a jolt Sable was reminded that someone was calling her. With haste she rushed to the phone hoping that the caller hadn't hung up. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Hello?" Sable asked quietly pushing away her shyness. "This is Sable Able, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Sable?" Feeling relief sweep over her she realized who was calling.

Tom Nook was a raccoon that lived nearby to Sable. She and him were good friends, he was one of her only friends really. Despite that he was a nice and normally generous animal, he had a tendency to hang around with some shady characters.

"Nook is that you?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, its so good to hear your voice again!" He responded. "I haven't seen you in over 2 weeks! Is everything okay?"

Sable stiffened. Everything was **not** okay. She wanted so bad to tell someone everything, but at the same time wanted to keep it to herself and forget that it ever happened. Ether way it certainly wasn't a conversation to have over the phone.

"I'll tell you everything at the beach, meet me there at 3:00" Sable bit her lip, she felt as though she had made that promise too quickly, but didn't get a chance to change her mind.

"Oh, okay... See you then." He said with concern edging his voice.

Sable placed the phone back down without waiting to hear him hang up. 3:00, she had to meet him there at 3:00.

* * *

Tom sat on the soft sand watching the sea wash over the pretty little shells that were scattered along the beach. How long had he been sitting there? Was she late? Why hadn't he seen her for such a long time? Tom mulled over the thoughts that had been bugging him to pass the time.

The small raccoon picked up a fairly flat stone and threw it across the water watching it skip upon the waves 6 times before sinking down to the ocean floor. He nearly didn't hear Sable squat down on the sand beside him and throw a stone which jumped a far less impressive 2 times before dropping into the sea.

"Hello" he said in a friendly tone not looking at what stone he picked up.

He threw the rock watching it sink immediately due to it's roundness and weight. He had to hold back a blush of embarrassment, nether of them were paying much attention to the skipping stones.

"Hi." It took a while for Sable to reply, she seemed distant, almost as if she wasn't there at all.

He remained silent, allowing her to be the first to speak, if she ever did manage to speak that is.

For a long time the two of them remained quiet, not saying anything at all as they threw rocks into the open sea. Eventually Tom couldn't handle the silence anymore and let his curiosity take over.

"What's been bothering you?" He asked trying to sound casual.

Sable froze mid-throw. eyes widening as she searched for the right words.

Tom stopped for a moment and looked to her, waiting patiently for a response.

Sable moved her mouth as if she was talking but only a high pitched little noise came out. There was no way he could have heard that.

"come again?" The young raccoon looked at Sable hopefully, waiting for her to speak again.

with a sigh, Sable began to explain the events that had taken hold recently. She started slowly, almost feeling a little better to finally get this off her chest, then making frantic gestures, moving her arms wildly to express the terrible moments, then ending in tears sniffling pathetically as she drawled on, feeling sorry for herself.

Tom Nook felt he had to hold back tears himself, how could something so horrifying happen to a sweet, shy little hedgehog like her?

He searched for words to comfort her as he began to grab another rock.

"Are you feeling okay?" The raccoon finally asked, watching his stone skip across the calm water."

"I'm fine." she retorted in a grumpy manner, wiping her face on her arm.

"It sounds like you're a little angry." He teased, absentmindedly feeling for another pebble to throw.

"I'm not angry!" Sable shouted projecting her rock at such a force that they were both splattered with water.

Tom's expression couldn't have been more shocked than Sable's. Perhaps she was angry.

Mabel came running up interrupting the two abruptly. She darted her eyes back and forth between the two obviously interested in what was going on between them.

"You... Brought her along with you?" Tom changed the subject, he hadn't noticed the little girl playing not far away.

"Well I couldn't have left her home alone, could I?" She pointed out, beginning to get up so she could help the young one build a sand castle.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone?" She asked sitting down in the sand and making a pile of semi-wet sand, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Well, I've been visiting Redd occasionally-" He started sitting down beside Sable and Mable getting his paws clogged with muddy sand as he helped them much to his disgust before being interrupted by Sable.

"Tell me you haven't been seeing that shady fox again!" she interrupted rolling her head back dramatically.

"He isn't that bad!" Tom defended the young fox.

"Do you know what half of his 'merchandise' is?" She inquired keeping an eye on Mabel as she ran off in search of more wet sand.

"well..." He searched for the right words to defend his friend, it was true that he wasn't the most genuine of salesmen.

"Not too long ago I saw him trying to pass of a rotten peach as a shrunken head!" She didn't give him a chance to speak. "For, how much was it? 1000 bells!"

"He doesn't have much money." He noted loyally.

"Well we're near broke, have lost all power and heating, **and** are running out of food and you don't see me scamming everyone I see!" Sable suddenly shut her mouth as she realized that she had revealed much more than she planned.

Tom Nook for the first time, stopped and marvelled at this young hedgehog that had taken responsibility over herself and her sister after her parents death, and began to realize the severity of their situation.

"I know a few people that I could call-"

"No!" she interrupted yet again, and looked over at him with large round pleading eyes surrounded by dark circles almost pouting "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Without saying another word to him she got up, not looking at Mabel as she called to her.

"It's time to go, Mabel." She said with finality, already kicking up sand as she trudged along the shoreline.

Mabel looked sad but didn't protest as she ran up to her older sister to hold her paw as they padded away. Tom was left watching them leave, unable to suppress the feeling that he should have done more to help the sisters.

* * *

**Review. Just do it. You know you want to.**


End file.
